Little Robin
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: [AU]A 5yearold Robin runs into a 15yearold Amon. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Little Robin

Extra Scroll One: Little Robin

5-year-old Robin Sena woke up one early May morning and knew that today was going to be an exciting day. She got out of bed, pulled on her favorite pair of blue overalls, and brushed her hair back into two braids. She then walked into the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast.

"Mommie, today is going to be an exciting day! I just know it!" Robin informed her mother, as she slid into the brown kitchen chair.

"That's nice dear. After you eat some breakfast, I'll give you some money, and you can go outside and play," her mother remarked, sliding bacon, eggs, and toast onto Robin's plate.

After eating and getting money from her mother, Robin walked outside, unlocked her bike, and set forth towards the park. Robin rode three blocks to the local park, only to find that the black iron gates where closed and locked. Robin found a paper sign taped to the front, and she looked at it long and hard.

"Oh, if only I knew how to read!" Robin sighed, as she turned away from the park, to find somewhere else to play. Robin road her bike along a deserted road for about three miles, before she turned onto the main road.

"There's way to much trafic on this road..." Robin whispered to herself. "I'll never get across..." Robin turned away from the main road and headed for a less-travled road.

Robin finally turned onto a street, with large shade trees on each side, and a black iron fence around a brown building. Robin road up to the building, to get a closer look.

"That place looks scary. I'd better hope that I never have to go to there ever," Robin whispered to herself, or so she though.

"Just consider yourself lucky..." remarked a dull voice from Robin's left. Robin turned around, looking for the voice sorce.

"W-who's there?" Robin whispered, fear in her voice. A 15-year-old Amon jumped down from a tree-branch, and Robin shrunk back. "Who are you?"

"People call me Amon, and nothing else," Amon remarked. "And surly such an angle as yourself must have an angelic name. What is it?"

"Robin..." Robin whispered. "Robin Sena. I'm five and three-halfs." Robin said the last part louder, pulling herself up to her full height. Amon laughed a bubbly laugh that didn't seem to suit his black exterior.

"Well, Lady Sena! Are you lost?" Amon asked, as he started to climb over the iron fence. Robin looked around her, and slowly nodded her head. Amon jumped down onto the other side of the fence.

"Well then, we had better get you home then!" Amon remarked, picking up Robin's bike as if it where a bag of sugar. "Tell me then, Robin, where do you live?"

"578 West Wayward Lane, Spring-Dale Appartments, door number 135!" Robin reported, sounding like a record.

"The Spring-Dale Appartments?" Amon repeated.

"Yep! I've lived there for most of all of my life!" Robin giggled cheerfully. "Why? Do you know where they are?"

"Sure I do, I was just wondering how in the world that you ened up infront of the S.T.N.-J., when you live on the other side of the main road. Did you cross it?" Amon asked as they started walking.

"I saw a road, but there was to many people on it, so I went and crossed somewhere else," Robin told him, looking at her pink cow-girl boots. "Amon? What is that building?"

"Hm? What building?" Amon asked, looking around at the buildings in the city.

"That brown building, the one with the black iron fence around it, and you where in the tree inside of it," Robin described.

"Oh, that. You don't want to know about that building," Amon whispered.

"What does S.T.N.-J. stand for?" Robin went on.

"Nothing. Just forget about it," Amon remarked, as they walked past Robin's local park.

"This is my local park," Robin told him. Amon looked over at the sign taped to the front of the gates.

"It's closed for cleaning," Amon told her, reading off of the sign.

"Oh, I didn't know that because I can't read yet. I haven't started school yet," Robin told him, as they walked into Robin's appartment building.

"Really? What floor do you live on?"

"The first floor! The first floor!" Robin chanted, marching towards her appartment. An appartment door flung open, and Robin's mother came running out, and embraced her daughter.

"Oh, Hope! There you are!" she cried into Robin's shoulder. "I was so worried!"

"I found her outside my work. I figured that she looked lost, so I brought her back here," Amon informed her.

"Oh, thank you! Won't you come in for some tea?" Ms. Sena offered the young teen.

"Thanks. I'd love to!" Amon agreed, and the three of them walked into the small appartment. Ms. Sena served them tea in pink cups, and they sat on the sofa.

"Where do you work?" Ms. Sena asked.

"I work at S.T.N.-J.," Amon whispered. Ms. Sena coughed.

"Sorry. Hope, what where you doing over there? That's on the other side of the main road!" Ms. Sena yelled at her daughter. The phone rang, and Ms. Sena got up to answer it.

"Hope?" Amon whispered to Robin. "I thought that you said that your name was Robin."

"I don't like that name," Robin whispered, dumping her tea into a potted plant.

"Well, I don't like that name, either," Amon agreed. "I like Robin much better." Ms. Sena walked back to the two of them.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Mrs. Sena, but I really must be going," Amon remarked pressing his cup into Ms. Sena's hands, and walking out of the appartment.

Later that night, Robin sat up in her room, wroking with her recored diary.

"May third," She started. "Dear Diary, Today, I just felt that something exciting was going to happen! And it did! I rode my bike to the park, but it was closed. So, I road on, and came to the main road. I didn't cross there, but I crossed at a less-populated road. I came to this nice, park-like road, with large shade-trees on each side, a black iron fence srounding a brown building.

"It looked pretty scary. I said that I never hope that I have to go there, because it scared me that much! Then, I meet this cute guy named Amon. He looked really scary, but he turned out to be pretty nice, once I got to know him. Amon took me home, and my mommie was pretty upset. She probally thought that I had been kidnapped.

"Amon told me that he liked the name Robin, rather than Hope. Isn't that just so cute? I hope that I can find Amon again sometime. Love, Hope."

Robin backed up over her signing out, and recored over it again. "Love Robin."

It takes one to know one

-Extra Scroll One End-

Um... okay... here's a cute little WHR story! I know that it can't be true, as Robin grew up in Italy, but I still think that it's cute! Love ya' lots if you review!

Jewles


	2. Robin's Diary

here Extra Scroll Two

Robin's Diary

Robin Sena fiddled with her recored diary, listening to her older recordings. Working with her recorded diary had been a past time ever since she was three, before her father left. Robin remembered it well.

It was nearing Christmas time, and Japan was filled with snow. Robin loved the snow, how it would sit on her window sill, and how she could mold it into almost anything that she wished. Robin was pulling on her snow suit, when her dad knocked on her bedroom door, and walked in.

"Hope, I'm going to go away for a while," he started, holding something behind his back. "And, I'm not going to be back in time for Christmas. So, I bough you this." He handed her a tape recorder, and several tapes inside a box.

"What is it, daddie?" Robin asked, looking at the small, black recorder and white tapes in the box.

"It's a recorder diary, so that you can preserve your childhood," her father explained to her.

Robin listened to an earlyer May recording. The day that she had met Amon, the nice teenage boy who had helped her find her way back home when she was lost.

Amon was walking along the city, silenly cursing the snow, the city, the people who lived in the city, and just about anything else that he could think of to blame his life on. He turned a corner, and looked up at the Spring-Dale Appartments. He could well remember the day that he brought Robin back here after she got lost.

"578 West Wayward Lane, Spring-Dale Appartments, door number 135!" where Robin's exact words. He picked up a handfull of snow, and packed it into a snowball. He looked over at a window, and threw it. Because he was across the street, it hit a parked car, and the car's alarm went of. Amon swore, and ran across the street, looking up at the appartment building.

Amon packed another snow ball, and threw it genly at a close-by window, and ran a safe distance away.

Robin was still listening to her old diary entries when a snowball hit her window. Robin walked over to her window, and threw it open, looking for whoever threw the snowball. One of her tapes fell off the window sill, and onto the snowy ground below.

"My tape!" Robin cried, trying to reach for it, but it was out of her short arm-length. Robin closed her window, and ran outside. She searched all around the outside of her window, but there was just an imprint of where the tape had been, and a pair of footprints walking past the window.

Amon sat alone in his black bedroom, holding a tape that he saw Robin drop from her bedroom window. He knew that it was wrong to steal from her, but he was planning on giving it back, after he listened to it first.

He pushed the white tape into his boombox, and pressed play. Robin's clear, youthful voice came out of the soundspeekers. Her voice told Amon about youthful adventures around her appartment and block. Then, finally, he heard her telling her diary about meeting a cute teenager by the name of Amon who brough her back to her appartment. Amon stopped the tape there, and poped it out.

"I just don't know what to do..." Amon sighed, placing the tape under his pillow before he fell asleep.

10 years later, when Amon and Robin met again, Robin had long since forgoten the tape. However, Amon never forgot. He still slept with the tape under his pillow, and he sometimes listened to it.

Let it Snow...

-Extra Scroll Two End-

Um, sry for taking this page down... stupid site...

Anyways... thank you for all of the nice reviews! I know that Amon is acting OOC... that's because I beleive that when he's young, he's nicer than when he's older.

If you liked this story, then you might enjoy some of my other stories! Please read them!

I might not write another scroll for this... but you never know with an unstable mind like mine...

Jewles


	3. Play Date!

Extra Scroll Three

Play Date!

Note: This story is with all of the normal WHR characters in it. They call each other by their first names, as it would be odd for a bunch of little children calling each other by their last names! Also, Michael is Kosaka's nephew.

"Now, Hope," Ms. Sena started, putting silver ear-rings into her ears. "I'm going to leave for a while. I've hired a baby-sitter for you. He'll be by the house shortly to pick you up, then he'll drive you over to be with some other children." A six-year old Robin Sena looked up at her mother.

"Hai, mommie!" Robin giggled. Robin wondered what her baby-sitter would be like, and what the other children would be like, too. The door bell rang, and Ms. Sena went to answer it, leaving her daughter in her bedroom.

"Oh, thank you so much for comming!" Ms. Sena greeted the sitter. "I know that this was on a very short notice, but I just had to attend this out-of-town meeting if I want to keep my job!"

"Oh, that's quite alright, Mrs. Sena!" the sitter remarked. Robin peeked her head around the corner of her mother's bedroom to try and see who the sitter was. "I have been watching some of my co-workers children at work anyways! Watching Robin is really no problem!"

"Hope?" Ms. Sena remarked, looking at her young daughter. "What are you doing? Come over here!" Robin walked over to where her mother was, and hid behind her legs as she looked up at a dark, young teen.

"He's really scary, mommie!" Robin whispered to her mother.

"Oh, Robin!" Ms. Sena laughed. "You remember Amon, don't you? Last May, when you got lost, and he brought you back home?"

"Oh, it's okay if she doesn't remember me!" Amon laughed. "That happened almost a year ago! She's probally forgotten by now!" Ms. Sena looked at her watch.

"Well, I mustn't be late for my meeting! Give mommie a hug dear!" Robin hugged her mother, and Ms. Sena walked out of the appartment. Amon looked at Robin, standing where her mother had left her and sighed; this was going to be a LONG day.

"Are you ready to go, Robin?" Amon asked. The little girl nodded her head, and the two of them walked out to the parking lot, and got into Amon's black car.

"Buckle up for saftey!" Robin reminded him, as she buckled her own seat-belt. Amon buckled his seat-belt, and they dove off in scilence. Robin watched Amon drive out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to say something, make some sort of noise, but she knew better than to distract a driver. Amon finally pulled the car into the underground parking-lot for Raven's Flat, and they got out.

"I think that I've seen this building before..." Robin whispered, once they where on the elevator.

"That's no supprize. You came here last May," Amon remarked, walking off of the elevator once it reached the top.

"Amon!" Mr. Dojima complained as Amon and Robin walked into the office. "We've been waiting for you!" A young blond girl looked at Robin from her father's work station.

"Sorry, Mr. Dojima," Amon appoligized. "I had to pick up another child to watch."

"Well, at least the office is getting some use out of you, finally! Run along, now, Yurika! Go play with Amon and the little girl!" The young blond jumed off of the chair, and walked to a smaller room with them.

"What's your name then?" Yurika asked Robin once they where in the "play" room.

"I'm Robin! Robin Sena!" Robin giggled. "I'm six."

"Well, I'm Yurika Dojima! That was my dad back in the office there! He thinks that I should already be in collage now, because I'm nine!" Amon fought the urge to laugh at Yurika's last comment.

"When's Mrs. Karsuma going to come with Miho, Amon?" Yurika finally asked, turning to Amon. Amon looked up at the colorful clock on the wall.

"She's actually kinda late. But, she's just probally stuck in trafic now, and she should be here any time now!" The door opened, and Ms. Sakai pushed her young son into the room.

"Be a good boy for Amon, alright Haruto?" Ms. Sakai asked her son. He nodded, and ran into the play room. "Thanks again, for doing this Amon!"

"It's no problem, Ms. Sakai!" Amon told her retreating back.

"Ha-ha! Pigtails!" Haruto laughed, pulling on Robin's two braids, causing her to fall back.

"Hey! Don't hurt my new best-est friend!" Yurika yelled at Haruto, running up to Robin sitting on the floor. "Is my new best-est friend hurt?"

"No... I'm okay..." Robin remarked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why is the new girl so little?" Haruto asked Yurika.

"Her name's not the new girl!" Yurika argued. "Her name is Robin! And she's six years old!" Yurika pulled Robin to her feet, and wrapped her arms around her. "Robin, this is Haruto. He's the same age as me, but his mom think that he should be put back in pre-school!"

"Nu-uh!" Haruto argued, shaking his head back and forth. "My mom thinks that I should already be in high school!"

"Yeah, well my dad thinks that I should already be in collage!" Yurika argued back.

"Yeah, well my mom thinks that I should already have graduated from collage!" Haruto aruged.

"That's enough, you two!" Amon remarked, pulling them appart. "Yurika, Haruto, why don't you show Robin all of the toys that we have here to play with?"

"Hai, Amon!" Yurika and Haruto snapped to attention, and set off to find their favorite toys to share with Robin. The door was opened once more, and Mrs. Karsuma and Miho walked into the play room. Miho had her nose in a book.

"Be a good girl, Miho!" Mrs. Karsuma told her daughter before walking out of the room. Miho sat down in a chair by the window, not even looking up once from her book.

"That's Miho. She thinks that she's cool just because she gets to read boring books without pictures," Yurika whispered to Robin.

"Hey Robin! Come over here and play with my action figures!" Haruto called Robin over, holding some super-hero doll in his hand.

"No, Robin! Come over here and play with my barbies!" Yurika called Robin over, holding a barbie doll in her hand. Robin instead, walked over to where Miho was sitting.

"Hi! I'm Robin!" Robin smiled at the girl. Miho looked at her from the top of her book.

"Hello, Robin! I'm Miho! Do you want to read My Side of the Mountan with me?" Miho asked the young girl. Just at that moment, the door once more opened, and Kosaka walked in, with a young boy following him.

"Amon, I hope that you don't mind that I'm leaving my nephew here!" Kosaka asked Amon.

"Oh, not at all, Kosaka! Come over here, Michael!" Amon motioned for Michael to come and join them. Kosaka walked out of the room, leaving Michael with Amon. Miho got up, and handed her book to Amon.

"Read to us, please Amon?" Miho begged the young teen.

"Please Amon?" The other's begged him.

"Okay," Amon took the book from Miho, and sat down in the chair by the window. The other's sat down by his feet. Yurika was holding one of Haruto's hero-dolls, and Haruto was holding one of Yurika's barbie dolls, but neither seemed to notice. Amon begin to drill the little kids into a supor with his reading.

After about an hour of reading, Yurika and Haruto had fallen asleep. Miho took her book back from Amon, and she started to read again. Michael turned towards Robin.

"Hi! I'm Michael!" Michael told Robin.

"I'm Robin. I'm six!" Robin giggled.

"Well, I'm seven!" Michael told the young girl. "And guess what?"

"What?" Robin asked, wanting to know what Michael knew that she didn't know. Michael's face got closer to Robin's face and...

Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger ending! Do you guys want to know what Michael does next?

Readers: Nodds heads.

Do you REALLY want to know?

Readers: More nodds.

Well, I'm not going to post the next scroll untill my demands are met!

Readers: Groan.

Oh, come off it! There's only one and a half demands!

((Um... how can you have a half of a demand?))

Okay, my demands:

1) You must read and review my main WHR fan-fic. I know that you like WHR, or else you wouldn't be reading this one!

0.5) If you like FMA, please read and review that one. It's not as long as my WHR fan-fic, but it's got more scrolls for it.

If you did ALL of that, then I'll post the rest of the story! Good day!

(P.S.- There's a VERY good reason why my pen name is YASHA joy!)

Jewles


	4. Play Date, part two

Extra Scroll Four

Play Date Part 2

After about an hour of reading, Yurika and Haruto had fallen asleep. Miho took her book back from Amon, and she started to read again. Michael turned towards Robin.

"Hi! I'm Michael!" Michael told Robin.

"I'm Robin. I'm six!" Robin giggled.

"Well, I'm seven!" Michael told the young girl. "And guess what?"

"What?" Robin asked, wanting to know what Michael knew that she didn't know. Michael's face got closer to Robin's face. He held out his open hand, holding a key.

"Do you know what this is, Robin?" Michael asked, allowing Robin to take the key from his hand. The silver key looked like on of Robin's mother's keys that she kept on her koosh-ball key-ring. It was light weight and cool to the touch.

"No," Robin admitted, holding the key up to the light to see if it had any scratched on it.

"It's the key to the door..." Michael whispered in her ear, pointing at the door. Robin pushed the key back into Michael's hands and walked over to the door. She pushed and pulled as hard as she could on the wooden door, but it wouldn't open.

"Mr. Ziazen likes Amon to keep the door locked, because if a bad person came here when we where all here, we could be killed or kidnapped, and our moms and dads and uncles and aunts and grandmoms and granddads would all be really sad," Michael informed Robin, looking pleased that he knew that.

"And you know that how?" Miho asked, standing over the young boy.

"I found it on my uncle's glowing box that he told me that I should never, ever touch," Michael told Miho.

"But, you touched it anyways?" Miho asked, her hands on her hips, giving Michael a dark look.

"Yep. I don't think that my uncle noticed though..." Michael walked away from the older girl, and stood next to Robin.

"ARG! NO! NOT THE BUNNIES!" Yurika shreeked, sitting up from her naping spot on the floor.

"Yurika, what is it?" Amon asked, walking over to the young blond. Miho, Robin and Michael walked over to where Yurika was also. Yurika cried into Amon's shoulder.

"Oh, Amon!" Yurika sobbed. "There where mutant blue bunnies from Jupiter and they where chasing me, telling me that they wanted to eat me and I was so scared because their huge carrot-leader told me that I was going to taste like yummy grass!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Yurika!" Haruto told the girl, hitting her playfully on the arm, after her screaming had woken him up. "Everyone knows that there aren't any mutant blue bunnies from Jupiter!"

"Really?" Yurika hick-uped, sniffling.

"Yeah! Everyone knows that they're mutant pink cats from Uranus, though!" Haruto joked. Yurika started to sob histericly into Amon's shoulder again.

"Haruto!" Amon spoke into a deathly quite voice. "That wasn't funny to scare Yurika like that! Now, you appligize to her right now!" Haruto started to cry just as hard as Yurika was. At the sight of his older friend crying, Michael started to cry also. Robin started to cry along with the rest of her new-found friends.

"Now look what you did!" Miho yelled at Amon. "You made them all cry!" She hit the older boy on the head with her book, before returning to the chair by the window.

"Yurika, stop crying!" Amon commaned the young girl. "Haruto was only joking!" The blond looked at Amon, stopped crying at once, and went back to playing dress-up with her barbie dolls.

"Haruto! Go sit in the corner and think about what you did to Yurika!" Amon commanded. The young boy sulked off and sat in a chair, facing a corner. Now that Yurika wasn't crying any more, Robin stopped crying and went over to play barbies with the other blond. Michael stopped crying also, and went to play barbies with the girls, sence his only male friend was in time out, again. The door swung open, and Mr. Dojima, Mrs. Karsuma, Ms. Sakai, and Kosaka ran into the room.

"What's going on, Amon?" Kosaka asked, looking around the now-peiceful room.

"Nothing, sir," Amon informed his boss.

"Then what about all of that yelling and crying that we heard?" Mr. Dojima asked, watching his daughter playing with Robin and Michael.

"Oh, Yurika just had a bad dream, and Haruto made her upset after she woke up. I've taken care of it though," Amon told his co-workers. Ms. Sakai looked at her son, sitting in the corner, and walked over to him.

"Haruto?" she asked her son. "What did you do to get in time out?"

"I teased Yurika," the boy whispered, not looking up from his shoes.

"And why did you tease her?" Ms. Sakai pressed her young son.

"Becasue she was being a 'fraidy cat," Haruto told him mother. Yurika wanted to yell at Haruto, to throw one of his action figures at him. But she couldn't because if she did, she would get in trouble.

"Yurika, are you ready to go to lunch now?" Mr. Dojima asked his daughter. Yurika dropped her dolls and walked out of the room with her father.

"They almost always leave for lunch," Michael told Robin.

"Come on then, Haruto! We'd better be off then!" Ms. Sakai told her son, and, they too, made their exit.

"Miho, what do you want for lunch?" Mrs. Karsuma asked her daughter as they followed the Sakai's out of the room. Kosaka left shortly after the Karsuma's left, to go back to work, leaving Amon, Michael, and Robin alone in the play room.

"What's for lunch, anyways?" Michael asked Amon, dropping his barbie doll. Robin put the dolls away before joining Michael's side. "I'm hungry!"

After a full day of meeting new people and playing, Amon drove Robin back to her appartment. Once they entered, they found most of the appartment packed up.

"Oh, there you are, Robin!" Ms. Sena remarked, grabbing her daughter in a quick hug.

"Mommie, are we going somewhere?" Robin asked her mother.

"Yes, we're going to go be with father in Italy!" Ms. Sena told her daughter. "Go pack your things. I'll be in to help you as soon as I see Amon off!" Robin walked into her room, and looked at all of her things. She leaned against the door, to hear what her mother and Amon where talking about.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Robin today! I had to discus those affairs with the goverment in the next town, and I didn't want to drag Robin along with me. She would have been so bored!" Robin heard her mother whisper to Amon.

"That's okay, Mrs. Sena. The other children seemed to like Robin," Amon told her. Robin heard shuffling papers.

"I can't really accept this. It's in my pay to look after those children, and I really couldn't accept this..." Amon started. Robin wanted to look out and see what Amon was talking about, but she was susposto be packing.

"No, I insist!" Ms. Sena laughed lightly. The door opened, and closed. Robin ran to her window, and a while later, watched Amon walk out of her sight; something that she wouldn't see again for nearly nine years.

Gomen for the cliffie, I just wanted ppl to R&R my other stories!

THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETED! ROBIN AND HER MOTHER MOVED TO ITALY, WHERE MS. SENA WAS LATER KILLED, AND ROBIN WAS RAISED BY FATHER JULIANO. WHEN SHE WAS 15, SHE MOVED BACK TO JAPAN, AND YOU GUYS KNOW THE REST FROM THERE!

Just has to gloss over that little detail... anyways, check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one! Happy readings, and have a nice day!

Jewles

My other WHR link: http: FMA link: http: copy and paste those into your browser and hit enter! Enjoy!


End file.
